Nymphadora Isabella and Teddy Nathan CullenTonks
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Isabella and Nathan are the only children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are also twins. When they were one something happened and they couple forced to give Isabella and Nathan away. Now 16 years later they meet at Hogwarts. Rated T for language. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So Nathan and Isabella are the twin siblings of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When they were one something horrible happened and they couple forced to give Isabella and Nathan away. They get adopted by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. What happens 15 years later when they're 16 and at hogwarts when Carlisle and Esme are teaching? Then the twins are working for the Order of the Phoenix. Hope you enjoy. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmette, and Rosalie are not in this story. Sorry.

Chapter 1:What? How are they here?

Carlisle POV

Me and Esme were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry. We sat beside the headmaster and one of my old friends Albus Dumbledoor. Suddenly two balls of white light burst through the door and to the ground**.(A.N. This is apperation.)** Out stepped mine and my wifes only children. Isabella and Nathan. They grew up so fast. Then again they were one when we last saw them. We left left them because Aro Voulturi was trying to kill Isabella and Nathan. They gave us the choice to A:Give them up or B:Have them killed. Being the parents we are we chose A and gave them up. Now 16 years later here they are. Though they look really different. Bella had bubblegum pink hair that looked kinda purple, then a whitish shirt with ruffles at the bottom, black jeans, then a long dark purple jacket. Nathan had bright blue hair, then looked pretty normal, had a dark blue jacket with a red vest and checkered shirt on under, and also some dark blue jeans on**.(Pic's on my profile.)**

They walked up the Albus and said together,"Hello Headmaster Dumbledoor."

He stood and said,"Tonks?Teddy? How are you? It's been a few months. All is well?"

Tonks and Teddy? I was very confused. Their names were Isabella and Nathan. I asked loud enough for them to hear,"Nathan? Bella? What are you doing here?"

Their heads snapped over. Bella walked over to the other side of Nathan and he held her into him both of them not looking at us anymore. Dumbledoor said,"Nymphodora? Ted? Why don't you two wait in my office. I will be up soon with your parents."

Bella's hair turned red and she said,"Don't call me Nymphadora."

Nathan said,"Calm down. Your hair's red. I don't have any water to put out the fire with."

She chuckled and said,"Fine Teddy. But please Proffesor Dumbledoor do not call me Nymphadora. I just like Tonks."

He said,"I am Sorry Tonks, but it is your adoptive name is it not."

I said,"Only because mother likes constellations. Teddy's just lucky Dad got to name him. I'm stuck with Nymphadora. He's stuck with Ted."

I was really sad when she mentioned that their parents like we weren't. I looked at Esme and she looked as if she could cry. I held her hand to calm her down. Dumbledoor said,"Go up to my office I'll meet you there." They disappeared in smoke and exited the same way they came in. Dumbledoor sat down and said,"I swear those two can't go one day without apparating somewhere."

I said,"Albus. Isabella and Nathan-"

He said,"I know. Why do you think I said I would bring their parents up. You two are coming with me."

Esme asked,"Can we go now. I haven't seen them in the longest time."

He said,"Of course." He leaned over and talked to Minerva about this. She nodded and we went upstairs to his office. We walked in and Nathan was throwing a peice of something towards Bella. She caught it easily in her mouth.

She said,"Told you."

He said,"You must have cheated Tonks."

She asked,"And how dear brother of mine might I do that."

He said,"Telekenisis or just plain magic."

She said,"I in no physical or mental state used magic or my powers in anyway to win the beat."

He said,"What. You know I can't follow when you use that voice and big words."

She said,"I said,'In no possible way did I use magic or my power dumbo."

He said,"Thank You. So proffesor. We should get to why we're here."

Albus said,"We should, but after your parents go. We all need to talk."

Bella got up and said,"I don't think there's anything to talk about here Proffesor. They hate us and that's that."

I got up and said,"Bella that is not true. In any way. We would never hate you. Either of you. It pained us to give you away."

She asked,"Then why did you?"

She turned and ran out the door Nathan hot on her trail. Dumbledoor said,"Why don't you go after them. They probably went to the astronomy tower or Gryffindor in their room."

I grabbed Esme and we ran out. Esme said,"Why don't I check Gryffindor and you can check the Astronomy tower." I nodded and ran up to the Astronomy tower. I looked around and didn't see them. I looked around again and ran down to Gryffindor.

When I got there Esme was sitting on the couch. I asked,"What's wrong."

She said dry sobbing,"I can't find them. I checked everyroom. No one even knew she was here. Apparently she doesn't go to this school any more. She did till she was 14 then her and Nathan left education. I should be able to find them. Their our babies and we can't find them."

I said,"It's gonna be alright. I'll ask around and see if anyone knows where they are. You just wait here and see if they come back." I got up gave her a quick kiss on the head and ran out. I asked some of the paintings and they didn't know.

I finally came across a painting and asked,"Have you seen Tonks and Teddy Or Isabella and Nathan." One man in the painting said,"Yes they went into the room of requirements about 20 minutes ago."

I said,"Thank You." I ran back to Esme and told her then we ran down to the room of Requirements. The door appeared and we walked in.

I saw Nathan and Bella laying down asleep. Teddy snored and Bella didn't make a sound. I picked up Bella lightly to make sure she didn't wake up. Esme put Nathan around her neck and Carried him back with me and Bella to their room. I laid Bella in the bed and put the blankets tightly around her. I said,"Night Bella. I love you." I kissed her head and did the same with Nathan. Esme and I walked downstairs and sat down and waited till Morning. Who we saw coming in at 6 A.M. shocked us. It was a werewolf. An acually one.

He said,"Sorry I'm just looking for someone." He ran up the stairs and I heard him go into Bella and Nathan's room.

I said,"He's going in Nathan and Bella's room." We got up and ran upstairs. I walked in and I was horrified...

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I will update as soon as I can. Happy Thanksgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What just happened?

N. Tonks/Bella POV

I was asleep when someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Remus. I asked,"Remus what are you doing here?"

He said,"I just needed to see you tonight before I left. Just incase I didn't get to see you later."

I asked,"Why do you need to see me?"

He said,"Just this." He started kissing me and I kissed back.

Then he got pulled away. I looked over and saw my dad. I asked,"What are you doing?"

He said,"Saving you."

I asked,"How are you saving me? That's my boyfriend."

He said,"This is a teacher. Your 17 and he's-"

I said,"22. Only 5 years older then me. So what?"

He said,"So what? He's a werewolf."

I said,"I don't care. Can you let him go?" Dad let him go and Remus said,"I'll see you later."

I said,"Bye."

He left and Dad said,"I don't like this."

I said,"I don't care if you like it or not. We're both in the Order."

He asked,"The Order of the Phoenix." I nodded and he said,"Your 17. Your supposed to be in school."

I said,"And I'm not. I left education when I was 14 to go and join the Order of the phoenix. I knew everything they were teaching us plus much more. Then Teddy joined me a year later when we were 15."

He said,"It's late just go back to sleep and we can talk in the morning."

He walked out and I mumbled,"Or not." I laid back down and fell asleep.

Carlisle POV

After I left Bella and Nathan's room I went back downstairs. I sat beside Esme and she asked,"Are they okay? Did the werewolf hert her?"

I said,"No. The werewolf and Bella's were making out. On her bed."

Esme asked,"What? Was he forcing her?"

I said,"No. She was allowing him to. She said he was her boyfriend. He's a teacher here. Remus John Lupin. He's a defense Teacher."

Nathan ran down and I asked,"Is something wrong Nathan."

He said,"My name's Teddy and yes. I can't find Tonks."

Bella came back down and asked,"Teddy why did you leave."

He asked,"Where were you."

She said,"In the bathroom."

He said,"I checked there."

She said,"I probabaly didn't hear you I had my headphones on."

He said,"Come on. Lets go back to sleep. I'm tired."

She said,"Not back to sleep we have to get ready. Breakfest in 20 minutes."

He said,"Fine." They went back upstairs and came down 15 minutes later. Teddy said,"Does it have to take you so long."

Bella said,"It was your fault. Your they one who took 10 minutes. I was ready in 5."

He said,"I did not."

She said,"You keep telling yourself that. Come on we need to talk to Dumbledoor before we leave."

They ran out and Esme said,"They're gonna leave. It's like a vacation for them. Being here. They're only gonna be here for a short time."

We got up and went to breakfest while they were talking to Dumbledoor. He nodded and they sat down at gryffindor. I noticed what they were wearing. Bella was wearing some black pants, some leather gloves on her hands, black boots, and you couldn't see her shirt because she was wearing a large black coat that went down to her ankels in the back and to her knee's in the front. Nathan was just the same as yesterday but had a black vest and black pants and Jacket.

We sat in our seats in the front and I asked,"Albus. How long are Bella and Nathan going to be here."

He said,"A few weeks. The Minister thinks they needed some extra practice just to brush up on their skills."

Bella said in a whisper to Nathan,"Teddy somethings gonna happen. I can feel it."

He said,"Just keep your wand in hand and keep a look out."

I said,"Proffesor Bella said,'Somethings gonna happen.' They don't what though."

Dumbledoor said,"We will keep a look out."

When breakfest was about to end death eaters showed up. Nathan and Bella got up and yelled,"Everyone out."

Bella pointed her wand and yelled,"Stupify." It hit one of them dead on and they fell to the ground. She said,"Avada Kadavra." Then he died.

I looked at Nathan and he was yelling,"Expelliarmus." He wand flew aside and he yelled,"Avada Kadavra." He fell to the ground and died. After a few minutes of spells there were only two left. One was hiding and they killed the other.

The other pointed his wand and I yelled,"Nathan Bella behind you."

They looked back and saw the death eater and he yelled,"Stupify." It hit Bella and she flew to the back of the room and hit the wall. Remus got up and ran back to her.

Nathan Killed him using the killing curse. He ran back after he killed him and so did Esme and I. We got back and I looked at her.

I said,"She's gonna be fine. She's just unconscious from that spell. We should take her to the hospital though."

Remus grabbed her and took her to the hospital. He laid her down and I put some ice on her head and on her chest where the spell hit her. Dumbledoor said,"Teddy you and your sister did a good job."

He said,"Been doing it for almost 3 years and her 4 years."

A few hours later Bella woke up and asked,"What happened?"

Nathan said,"You got hit again."

She said,"What spell and how long have I been out?"

Nate said,"Stupify and about 4 hours. Not your longest time but pretty damn close. You scared a hell of alot of people Tonks."

She said,"Sorry, but it's not my fault I always get hit by the people that are hiding."

Proffesor Lupin said,"Hey Tonks."

She looked over and said,"Hey Remus."

A few hours later when she was ready I let her leave.

There's chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed if you did leave me a review. If it sucked still leave me a review. Bye.


	3. Authors Note! I'M SO SORRY

Sorry about not updating this story. I'm really stuck so if anyone wants to give me an idea thanks a bunch. So now the Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ANGEL GATOR AND THE GATOR CIRCUS. AND THE TIGER.


	4. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
